


Desperation

by bibbit_didit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pining, What Have I Done
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is in love with Kagami. Kise is in love with Kasamatsu. They don't get to be in a relationship with the one they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Kagami hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung.

Fast das komplette Team sah es dem kleinen, blauäugigen Spieler an, nur das Ass nicht. Gerade er, er bemerkte es nicht.

Kuroko war beinahe tollpatschig in seiner Nähe, manchmal fanden seine Augen wie von selbst den Blick zum Rothaarigen. Er verließ kaum seine Seite und manchmal hatte er dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen, sein seltenes Kuroko-Lächeln, wenn Kagami sich wieder besonders doof anstellte. Am auffälligsten war jedoch das leichte Erröten, wann immer der Größere seinen Namen nannte.

Es war nicht so, dass er Kises Berührungen nicht leiden konnte, aber es waren Kises Arme, die ihn hielten, nicht Kagamis.

“Kurokocchi, du bist heute noch seltsamer als sonst”, stellte sein früherer Schüler fest und verzog das Gesicht. 

“Tut mir leid”, entschuldigte sich der Blauäugige, das letzte was er wollte, war, Kise zu verletzen.

Die Beziehung zwischen ihnen war mehr zweckmäßiger Natur. Sie wussten beide, tief in ihren Herzen, dass sie jemand anderen liebten. Auch wenn Kise ein wenig ahnungsloser war, er war nicht blind. Genausowenig Kuroko.

Der Kleinere sah es in den braunen Augen des Asses. Wenn er seinen Senpai ansah. Wenn Kasamtsu ihn schlug oder irgendwie anders berührte. Kise war vollständig verliebt. 

Wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren oder Kuroko eines von Kises Trainings besuchte, vermied der Blonde schuldbewusst den Augenkontakt zu seinem Freund. Er konnte ihn nicht täuschen und Kuroko konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, war er doch in derselben Situation. 

“Kise, vielleicht-”, begann der Schatten, an dem Abend, an dem sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa saßen, weiter voneinander entfernt als normalerweise. Irgendetwas hatte Kise aufgebracht und er mied Kurokos Nähe. 

“Er wird dich nie lieben, warum kannst du nicht loslassen und schätzen was du hast?”, herrschte der Blonde seinen Freund an und Kuroko erblasste.

“Was?” - “Kagami wird dich nicht lieben! Gib es doch endlich auf, tu dir selbst den Gefallen, wenn du ihn mir schon nicht tun willst.”

Es blieb einen kurzen Moment still zwischen dem Paar. Kise dämmerte langsam, was er gerade gesagt hatte und er wollte bereits Kuroko daran hindern, aufzustehen, aber der Kleinere entwand sich seinem Griff. 

“Du bist nicht weniger hoffnungslos. Nicht nur, dass er eine gewalttätige Ader hat, Kasamatsu-kun kann dich nicht mehr leiden als jeden anderen”, versetzte Kuroko. Kises Worte hatten ihn verletzt, er konnte sie nicht einfach akzeptieren und widerstandslos abtun.

Der Blonde senkte den Kopf, seine Haltung veränderte sich. Sein Freund brauchte einen Moment, um festzustellen, dass er weinte.

“Kise-kun?”, fragte der Blauäugige sanfter, ihm wurde unglaublich schnell klar, dass er nicht besser war. Dass der Kommentar nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. Kindisch. Er hatte kindisch reagiert und Kise verletzen wollen. Weil er nicht verletzt hätte sein dürfen, von der Tatsache, dass Kagami ihn nicht lieben würde.

“Kise, es tut mir leid, ich-” - “Ich weiß es doch. Ich weiß es!”, brachte der Blonde hervor und akzeptierte Kurokos Umarmung. 

Er weinte eine gefühlte halbe Stunde und als seine Schultern endlich nicht mehr zuckten und er den Kopf hob, war sein Gesicht tränennass. 

“Entschuldige, Kurokocchi. Ich wollte das nicht sagen.”

Kuroko nickte bloß und tätschelte Kise abwesend den Kopf. Er wäre nicht weniger gerne in Tränen ausgebrochen.

“Ich schätze”, hatte Kise gesagt, nachdem er sich sein Gesicht gewaschen hatte, “Ich schätze die Verzweiflung schweißt uns zusammen.”

Kuroko hatte bloß genickt.

**Author's Note:**

> That was short, hastily written and totally ooc. I apologize. A little. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
